Sanctuary's Pub
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Quand les chevaliers d'or se réunissent au Sanctuary's Pub et se bourrent la gueule, ça fait des étincelles. Attention, délires.


Sanctuary's Pub.

Attention, fic très très bête.

La nuit était tombée sur le sanctuaire. La plupart des temples étaient silencieux mais un bruit de musique et de percussions audible à quinze kilomètres à la ronde semblait provenir du temple du taureau. Les villageois et les gardes ne s'en souciaient guère, car ils avaient l'habitude de ce rafut et ils en connaissaient la cause. D'ailleurs tous les chevaliers d'Athéna savaient que dès la tombée de la nuit, ils pouvaient se rassembler dans le temple du taureau, rebaptisé jusqu'à l'aube du nom de Sanctuary's Pub. L'affaire était bien rodée. Aldébaran s'était ruiné pour ouvrir l'établissement. Il arborait désormais une armure grossière en plaqué or car il avait été contraint de vendre celle en or massif pour liquider ses dettes. Mais il avait réussi à mettre quelques sous de côté car son armure d'obèse contenait cinq fois plus d'or pur que celle de la plupart des autres chevaliers d'or. Il accueillait ainsi vêtu les nombreux clients qui se pressaient dans son bar de beauf. Car Aldébaran étant tel qu'il était, on ne pouvait boire dans son établissement que de la bière et du pastis. Face à l'affluence, il avait dû embaucher du personnel supplémentaire.

Mu et Aphrodite s'occupaient du service. Mu était vêtu comme l'étaient tous les chevaliers d'or sous leur armure, de haillons pourris qui dataient sans doute du temps d'Homère, et Aphrodite, ravi de l'occasion de porter les vêtements civils dont ses placards était pleins, servait les clients dans son bikini façon bunny girl de chez Playboy, ses bas-résille et ses talons-aiguille. Pour essayer de faire viril malgré tout, il ne mettait plus ni rouge-à-lèvre, ni mascara. Camus essuyait les verres, impassible, et Aldébaran le beauf s'occupait de l'animation en débitant les pires chansons paillardes. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient des habitués du Sanctuary's Pub et buvaient comme des trous pour oublier leur ennui de la journée.

A minuit, ce soir-là, tous les clients étaient ivres, voire complètement raides. Tous les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais l'ambiance était déjà au beau fixe. Sion, qui avait son corps de vingt ans et sa toge de grand pope plaisantait bruyamment avec Dohko à qui Athéna avait ôté le Misopethamenos car il n'arrêtait pas de montrer ses muscles et son tatouage de tigre à tout le monde. Il ne dépassait donc pas les cinquante centimètres et devait utiliser ses deux mains pour empoigner sa bouteille de Kronenbourg. Il semblait profondément ennuyé, voire déprimé par toutes les conneries que lui sortait Sion qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi bourré. Tout à coup, le grand pope demanda le silence en levant les bras. Les conversations, la musique, les déglutitions, tout s'arrêta. Le plus sérieusement de monde, Sion s'avança vers Mu qui venait de servir un pastis à Saga. Mu parraissait terrorisé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres lorsque la voix autoritaire du grand pope s'éleva:

- Mu! Eh Mu! (il gueulait comme un putois alors que Mu était à trente centimètres de lui) Eh Mu! Tu l'as vu?

Mu était paralysé, il bredouillait de façon incompréhensible. Aldébaran intervint de sa grosse voix de beauf:

- Réponds, Mu! Le grand pope t'a posé une question!

Mu parvint à articuler un indiscernable "quoi?". Ni une ni deux, Sion se retourna, releva sa toge, dévoila son arrière-train dans toute sa splendeur en criant:

- Mon cul!!

Ce fut une explosion de rire dans le bar. Aldébaran, que cette blague de beauf excitait au plus haut point, faillit s'étouffer. Mu sourit timidement, voire indulgemment. Saga, Canon, Milo et Ayor hurlaient de rire. Deathmask s'extasiait en "putain de merde, ça troue le cul, c'te blague". Seul Camus qui continuait à essuyer les verres se montra ouvertement agacé. Aphrodite, qui passait par hasard à côté du grand pope lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

- Cochon! répliqua Sion en souriant et en baissant sa toge.

Dohko s'était étouffé avec sa bière et gisait par terre, dans le coma.

- Ca fait 250 ans qu'il vit, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer, fit remarquer Aldébaran avant de remettre la musique à fond.

- Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas là, dit Ayor. Le connaissant, ça l'aurait bien fait rire.

- Je te signale que ton frère est là, répondit froidement Camus. Regarde au plafond.

Et en effet, Ayoros, revêtu de son armure du sagittaire devait être encore plus saoûl que tout le monde. Il cherchait visiblement à sortir par le plafond et se démenait comme un oiseau pris au piège, se cognait, retombait, et se cognait à nouveau.

- Prends ton élan, lança Saga, goguenard.

Ayoros eut un hoquet d'intelligence, descendit sur dix mètres et s'élança comme une flèche vers le plafond de pierre. On entendit un horrible craquement. Le casque du sagittaire, brisé, tomba à terre, bientôt suivi par Ayoros. Lorque son corps percuta le sol, tous éclatèrent de rire et se marrèrent comme des porcs pendant cinq minutes.

- Ca n'en fera jamais qu'un de plus dans le coma, fit remarquer Ayor entre deux gloussements.

- Eh les mecs, voilà Shaka, cria Deathmask qui était adossé à l'un des piliers de l'entrée du bar. Putain! Il a encore fumé trop de fleurs de lotus.

Shaka arrivait effectivement en position du lotus et planant à vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Malheureusement, ses yeux fermés ne lui permettaient pas de voir où il allait, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'au moment où il franchissait les portes du bar, son genou droit heurta le pilier et, emporté par son élan, Shaka fit son entrée en tournoyant quatre fois sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter devant la table de Saga. Ce fut de nouveau l'occasion d'une explosion de rire bien avinée dans le bar. Même Dohko, qui était pourtant toujours plongé dans le coma, participa d'un grognement satisfait. Camus demeurait impassible comme si la scène lui était passée totalement inaperçue. Shaka salua Saga et Mu qui étaient les seuls parmi les chevaliers d'or à qui il adressait la parole, et ce plus encore lorsqu'il passait la nuit au Sanctuary's Pub, au milieu de tous ces ivrognes si terre à terre. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de passer le seuil de la septième dimension, une bagarre éclata sur sa droite. Comme dans toutes les bagarres de bar, les protagonistes, en l'occurence Shura et Ayor, se disputaient à cause d'une femme.

- Saori est à moi! beuglait Ayor en balançant un Lightening Plasma dans le gueule de Shura. D'ailleurs elle me trouve beaucoup plus fort que toi!

- Comment oses-tu appeler notre déesse par son nom de mortelle? réplique Shura. Je vais te faire payer ton insolence. Excalibur!!

Le coup manqua Ayor mais trancha net le bras droit du pauvre Dohko qui gisait à terre dans les environs. Sion, pourtant ivre comme un porc, tenta de s'interposer avec un Crystal wall bien senti avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde. Cela coûta quelques bonnes estafilades à Shura et de jolis contusions à Ayor.

- Arrêtez!!

Tous furent frappés de stupeur et la bagarre s'arrêta net, car c'était Athéna elle-même qui venait de les rappeler à l'ordre. Sion fut d'autant plus étonné que Saori ne fréquentait absolument pas cet endroit et qu'elle arborait pour l'occasion une robe de soirée du plus bel effet. Mais tous ne tardèrent pas à comprendre la raison de sa présence. Son teint était rouge, ses yeux brillants et elle tenait à la main une bouteille de liqueur d'ambroisie bon marché. Pour tout dire, elle était complètement saoûle. Elle s'approcha d'un pas sévère de Shura qui tremblait de peur. Il s'agenouilla avec respect mais en relevant la tête, il reçut une gifle monumentale de la part de la déesse. Le rire d'Ayor mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque Saori saisit un verre et le lui brisa sur la tête. Encore une fois, Sion tenta de calmer le jeu. Il saisit le poignet de Saori au moment où celle-ci s'apprétait à labourer le visage de Shura de ses ongles pointus.

- Au secours! cria-t-elle d'une voix de pocharde. On m'agresse!

C'est alors que quatre éclairs firent irruption dans la pièce: un blanc, un rouge, un rose et un vert.

- Seiya! s'exclama Mu qui était toujours le premier à s'étonner de la présence des chevaliers de bronze.

- Oui! Je serai toujours là quand un danger menacera Saori. Car je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et je me bats pour l'amour et la justice, se la péta Seiya.

Hyoga était déjà parti discuter avec Camus qui semblait éprouver un peu de joie pour la première fois de la soirée. Shun était en train de draguer Aphrodite, et Shiryu, prétextant qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise dans son armure du dragon, se baladait torse nu, comme à son habitude. Mais le pauvre aveugle qu'il était (comme à son habitude aussi) ne cessait de trébucher sur tous les obstacles, d'autant plus que Canon et Milo s'amusaient à lui faire des croche-pieds pour amuser la galerie. Et ça marchait! Saga faillit s'étrangler de rire tandis qu'Aldébaran les encourageait à continuer. Shiryu finit par s'étaler de tout son long mais ni Saga, ni Milo n'en étaient la cause. Il venait de trébucher sur le corps de Dohko et, à force de tâtonnements, il finit par s'apercevoir de l'horrible forfait.

- Vieux maître!! cria-t-il en tâtant le moignon sanguinolent qui tenait désormais lieu de bras droit à ce pauvre Dohko. Bande de salauds, vous allez payer!

- Oui, tu as raison Shiryu! dit Seiya en gueulant car il ne savait pas parler normalement. Ils ont estropié le vieux maître, ils ont importuné Saori, même si ce sont des chevaliers d'or, ils n'ont pas le droit d'agir ainsi! On va leur donner une bonne leçon. Et ils y allèrent de leurs petites attaques pourries de chevaliers de bronze. Hyoga et Shun, qui n'avaient rien compris à la situation mais qui se sentaient solidaires de leurs potes de bronze, se joignirent à eux. Saori profita de la situation pour révéler enfin sa véritable nature d'enfant gâtée. Elle se cacha derrière Seiya (enfin, c'est plutôt Seiya qui se cachait devant elle, car Saori souffrait à ce moment-là de quelques petits problèmes de boulimie) et cria d'une voix nasillarde, alourdie par la boisson:

- Ils m'ont attaquée, je veux que vous les tuiez tout de suite, chevaliers de bronze! Et vous autres, chevaliers d'or, laissez-vous faire, c'est un ordre de votre déesse Athéna!

Dans le bar, les rires s'éteignirent aussitôt. Un silence général s'abattit dans le temple que seul venait troubler le tintement des verres que Camus continuait à essuyer comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous avez entendu ce que vient de vous dire Athéna? gueula Sion aux chevaliers d'or. Mettez-vous en rang et laissez-vous tuer par Seiya et ses compagnons sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Milo et Ayor s'exécutèrent aussiôt. Mu et Ayoros, soudain sorti de sa torpeur, (et Dohko s'il l'avait pu) qui avaient toujours tendance à désobéir au grand pope s'enfuirent l'un au Tibet, l'autre dans les ruines de l'Acropole sans que nul ne pût les suivre. Shaka réfléchissait au bienfondé de la question. Aldébaran n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'on lui demandait. Camus s'en foutait royalement et continuait à essuyer ses verres. Canon décida qu'à partir de cet instant, il servirait une autre déesse qu'Athéna, et son frère Saga, qu'une telle démonstration d'autorité irritait profondément, tenta de tuer Sion pour la seconde fois en l'envoyant dans une autre dimension. Mais le grand pope s'était promis de ne pas se faire avoir deux fois. Un Crystal Wall plus loin et Saga se retrouva sans savoir pourquoi dans le temple du Verseau (Camus semblait avoir bridé le pouvoir de Saga de façon permanente), où régnait un froid de canard. Il se promit de se venger le lendemain et retourna dans son temple pour mieux cuver son pastis.

Pendant ce temps, Seiya et ses compagnons subissaient la correction de leur vie. Tous étaient à terre, sauf Shun. Aphrodite fit sortir une rose blanche d'on ne sait où et la lui lança. Le chevalier d'Andromède la rattrapa au vol et, bien qu'il trouvât la fleur un peu terne (il préférait le rose), il la plaça dans ses cheveux en remerciant la chevalier du poisson. Deathmask, en voyant que Shun se foutait de la gueule de son pote Aphrodite, lui lança une mystérieuse attaque au nom à rallonge. Shun, distrait par l'arrangement de sa coiffure, n'avait pas le temps de répliquer ou de se protéger. Il se crut perdu mais un éclair jaune vint dévier l'attaque du chevalier du cancer.

- Ikki, mon frère! s'écria Shun. Tu es venu!

- Oui, Shun, répondit froidement Ikki, et j'en ai assez de te voir pleurnicher comme une fillette.

- Pardonne moi, mon frère, soupira Shun avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ikki cracha sur son frère en signe de dédain. Il se préparait à attaquer lorsqu'il sentit une main lui aggriper la cheville.

- Mais! Seiya! s'écria-t-il.

Le pauvre chevalier de Pégase se trainait à terre à demi-mort et chuchotait en pleurant:

- C'est à moi de les tuer, Ikki. Pour Saori, pour la paix et la justice dans le monde, pour la gloire d'Athéna. Hyoga, Shiryu, relevez-vous! Nous allons en finir.

Et lentement, grâce à la force de leur cosmos et de celui d'Athéna, tous trois se levèrent et après avoir écarté Ikki, ils prirent la position de....

- La position de la Trinité! s'exclama Shaka qui n'avait rien vu mais qui avait senti leur cosmos s'accroître terriblement. Ils comptent utiliser l'Athena Exclamation!

- L'Athéna quoi? demanda Aldébaran qui avait sans doute trouvé son armure du taureau dans une pochette surprise.

- L'Athena Exclamation, répondit Shaka avec calme: l'attaque jadis interdite par Athéna elle-même et qui équivaut en puissance à un petit big-bang.

- Oui et nous allons tous vous tuer! rugit Seiya.

- Eh attendez! intervint Athéna. A quoi ça sert que j'interdise une attaque si n'importe qui peut l'utiliser quand ça lui chante?

Mais pris dans le feu de l'action, tout le monde ignora la gamine qui trépignait en râlant.

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, dit Sion. Cette attaque est réservée aux chevaliers d'or. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe lorsque trois chevaliers de bronze l'utilisent?

- Euh non, répondit Seiya en se grattant la tête. Mais je m'en fous, on va vous niquer la gueule, c'est tout! Il suffit juste que Shiryu essaie de pas viser à côté et...

- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe! l'interrompit Camus qui avait enfin fini d'essuyer les verres. Votre armure de bronze ne supportera pas la puissance de votre cosmos. Elle se brisera, et vous avec.

- Oui, c'est absolument vrai, surenchérit Milo, qui n'en savait rien mais qui, pour quelque mystérieuse raison, approuvait sans cesse Camus.

- Peu importe, mon cher maître, hurla Hyoga en pleurant. Nous somme des chevaliers d'Athéna et rien, pas même la mort, ne peut nous détourner de notre devoir. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris.

- Mais bande de crétins, intervint Shura. Ca servira à rien, vous serez les seuls à mourir.

- Peut-être, répondit Shiryu qui pleurait lui aussi. Mais au nom d'Excalibur, l'épée de justice que vous m'avez donné et qui réside dans mon bras droit, euh non gauche, euh... enfin, je sais plus, mais en tout cas, vous allez mourir.

Sion haussa les épaules. Athéna, qui semblait n'avoir pas tout compris de l'enjeu de la question, se trémoussait sur le bar en encourageant les chevaliers de bronze à la manière d'une pom pom girl:

- Ouais, allez-y! Tout compte fait, je vous autorise à utiliser l'attaque que j'ai interdite. Vengez mon honneur bafouée!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Seiya et ses deux compagnons pour franchir le pas.

- ATHENA EXCLAMATION!!! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Deux secondes plus tard, leurs restes épars maculaient les murs du bar, accompagnés de petits morceaux d'armure.

- Pfff! Quelle bande d'idiots, se lamenta Sion.

- Ha ha mon plan a marché, applaudit Athéna, je suis enfin débarrassée de tous ces connards qui me faisaient chier!!

Les chevaliers se regardèrent, stupéfaits et indécis. Puis ils hochèrent la tête et ce fut une explosion de joie dans le temple. Tous ceux qui restaient dans les bonnes grâces d'Athéna dansèrent la chenille jusqu'à l'aube

FIN

Reviews SVP.


End file.
